


Panacea

by quoll



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Time bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoll/pseuds/quoll
Summary: Nefarious approaches his favourite little cyborg with a slightly unorthodox method to help with his headache...





	Panacea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just uh... going to leave this here...
> 
> I haven't written smut for a while but I tried?  
> I feel like I should apologise lol.

He felt like he was going to be sick as he settled from another spell of vertigo. He had practically clung to the bed to keep himself from rolling off, or so it felt. Spots and streaks danced in front of his eyes and his extremities were tingling and numb. A pitiful sigh left him as he burrowed deeper into the softness of his mattress to escape from everything around him, from himself. To put it simply, he had a headache, and a terrible one at that.

Early this morning it had woken him up, clawing him from sleep and holding on relentlessly. Since then it had been an alternating cycle of feeling like he was spinning in place and splitting pain tearing through his head with such ferocity it had brought him to his feet. Right now was a bit of a lull and it left him exhausted. N Gin groaned tiredly and turned his face to the side before he suffocated himself in the moist heat of his pillow. 

It was hard to tell what it was this time- tension, a migraine, a cluster headache. All he knew it is was agonizing and made work impossible. It was inconvenient, there was so much he'd planned to get done today and such grand plans he'd arrange with Cortex. They were in the final phases of building their space station and today he was going to try out the weapons system. The thought that he was stuck in bed instead of fawning over his new artillery made him cluck his tongue in disappointment. He was still on thin ice with the man as it was and all this did was make him look more incompetent. But it couldn't be helped. 

He hadn't left his room today and he was still laying around in his lounge clothes. His absence had clearly incensed his superior when he dropped by to chastise him, and naturally it did make him feel a wave of dejection and thoughts of his worthlessness circle through his mind. But the pain quickly suffocated them with fog and haze, making them choppy and confusing. When Cortex realized it was his head, he left him be, though begrudgingly. Since then there had been no more interruptions, only quiet solitude.

He shifted over onto his back slowly, his eyes rolling at the sharp jolt of pressure that came with the sudden weight pulling on his head as he moved. He sighed tiredly and his eyes fluttered shut at the wave of relief that gradually seeped into him once he had completed the motion. Laying on his back was the only time it took the strain of the missile's weight off his shoulders and neck and that alone did _wonders_ for the ache in his head. The headache itself wasn't too terrible as long as he didn't stand or move, or talk, or really do anything other than lay here and twiddle his thumbs. Some medicine would be welcome, but he couldn't stand without the floor tilting and toppling him over. So he did without and simply laid there. It was so ungodly _boring_.

He'd tried sleeping to pass the time but that proved ineffective. Sleep was frequently lost to him as it was and trying to sleep through an ice pick ripping through your skull was impossible. He was bored, restless, and very much awake. Reading wasn't an option, no, the words blurred and smeared together when he was like this, and the light itself was a problem. There could be no computer, no phone games, no planning, no tinkering- _nothing_. He sighed and furrowed his brow, wiggling his legs some to try and abate the fitfulness he felt from simply _existing_ here. He wasn't good at being alone with himself, not without distraction.

N Gin stared up at the ceiling and trailed his gaze along the numerous beams and support pillars. They were difficult to make out and their shapes shifted and morphed ever slightly in the darkness. He'd practically blacked out his room with the heavy drapes that were tightly drawn over his windows. No light could penetrate them, only the back splash of a faint glow from the harsh sun outside. The dim orange light was always kind to his eyes, but it invoked an empty feeling of loneliness in him simultaneously.

He winced suddenly at another pain that shot through his skull and made his eye water. It made him feel suddenly ill and he willed it away. The thought of dry heaving again and putting that sort of pressure on his head was torturous. The pain, the forceful, unrelenting pounding and sharp, hot tingling behind his eyes drew anxiety from him. The headaches were terrible and inconvenient, yes, but they carried such a weight that no one else other than him could truly appreciate.

N Gin swallowed hard and clutched his head. He refused to cry in his frustration and worry, that would only make his situation worse. With each awful headache he wondered if _this_ would be the time, if this would be when the sensor malfunctioned, making it believe it had hit its destination. What if the heated metal in his head sparked a wire? What if the missile suddenly ignited and drove too far down and broke through its holding chamber? His mind could quickly get carried away with the numerous ways it could happen but the end was always the same- an explosion. 

Of course, he secluded himself for his own satisfaction, tasks truly were impossible and the sensory bombardments made him so ill. But another driving force is he was afraid and concerned for those around him. He had no idea what the explosion would be like or what its radius was, the missile was a prototype that was never tested, but he knew it would be devastating. It was better to isolate himself and hold his breath in anticipation of the worst scenario, than to take the gamble on it being a dud and lose. He never voiced this, there was no point. It was an unspoken understanding between he and Cortex, and he assumed the others.

The soft knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and only made him more anxious. Apparently, he was wrong. Who would be bothering him right now? Surely Cortex had spread the word to avoid this corridor until they caught sight of him again. Words were so hard to find in his aphasia so he held his silence. Maybe they would get bored and leave and he could get back to restlessly wiggling and fidgeting while he watched the wooden beams above him melt and twist in the dim light.

The door opened slightly and he screwed his eyes shut with a disgruntled whine and held his hands over his face. He could see streaks of purple and green dancing behind his eye lids, the concentrated beam of light having practically burned itself into his retinas. There were no footsteps that followed, only the soft creaking of the door as it opened more. He could feel the cool air of the corridor prickling his skin and it made him shiver slightly. 

His room was so stuffy and humid from the steam venting from his head. He'd forsaken his blankets and his shirt to try and cool himself and stop that stupid missile from regulating, but it had been ill effective. He'd kept his pajama bottoms to preserve some dignity. Like hell he was going to lay here naked for the world to see, it was bad enough someone had walked in on him like this. Suddenly self conscience, he hugged a pillow over to him, to both hide himself without being too obvious and to better shield his eyes from the light outside. In this he found his voice, his words slurred slightly. They were difficult, curt, and his mouth felt numb as he spoke, "I want to be _alone_."

Nothing came. There were no words, no apologies, no retreating footsteps. All that came was the soft tick and thud of the heavy door as it closed, the intruder being deliberately delicate in doing so. He could hear nothing, but he felt like he was being watched and it made his skin raise in goosebumps. The thought of someone standing at the end of his bed in the darkness, staring at him wordlessly and unblinking unsettled him deeply.

But nothing transpired. That creepy feeling still laid on him, yes, but as the moments trickled by he thought that perhaps he was actually alone. He lowered the pillow to his side and tucked it under his missile to better prop up his head. He groaned quietly and rubbed his forehead. The heat and tingling had subsided in his head, and in turn so did his anxiety.

The sudden weight on the side of his bed startled him. So there _had_ been someone in here, and he knew who it was based on their creepy mannerisms alone. Nefarious was careful as he sat, slow and even so as to not jostle him. He appreciate the kindness, and gave a murmuring titter at the cold touch that enveloped his forehead and rested on his own heated hands. Nefarious was too curious for his own good, had Cortex not delivered the message that he was sick, and could possibly detonate? Was he aware he was in the firing line? But words were lost to him, they were too difficult right now and he selfishly basked in the soothing touch being paid to him.

Tropy said nothing as he brushed his sweat matted bangs from his forehead and massaged his forehead gently with his thumb. The gesture was always unexpectedly affectionate, and made his face flush a bit which only made his venting worse. He muttered in disappointment as the sensation left him when the man slid his arm under his head and helped him set up. He was supporting the missile for him entirely and the feeling was surreal. For years he had gradually grown used to the constant pull, the tilt, the strain and knotting in his neck. Right now there was none of that. The weightlessness was entirely different sitting up compared to lying down. He'd forgotten what it felt like. 

"I heard you weren't feeling well. It's a shame, I was looking forward to working with you today..." His voice was hushed, practically hoarse from his low, considerate whispers. N Gin found a cool glass in his hands, followed by the sound of something fizzing in it and tickling his nose and face. He chuckled quietly. Effervescent tablets, how considerate. They did wonders, but he was usually too bad off to make up a glass himself. He gave a meek murmur of gratitude and swirled the cup around some to faster dissolve them. He should be able to get back to work tonight after a glass of this and a nap, if the latter would even be possible.

The excited fizzing gradually subsided and he drank it, shuddering and sputtering towards the end as the bitter residue of the medicine coated his tongue. Nefarious took the cup from him and sat it off to the side, adjusting himself to find a more comfortable position. Nothing here was made for Nefarious, he was so massive in height that the bed was more of a loveseat for him. He was practically curled around the smaller man as he settled beside him. Tropy began massaging his forehead, along his jaw, his temples, every move attentive and careful.

The attention itself was intoxicating and he was smiling sleepily at the sublime feeling. The motions were meticulous and practiced. Nefarious was skilled in everything he did, at least compared to himself. The pulsing heat from the little pads of the metal fingers rubbing behind his ear were incredible and earned a sound of lazy contentment to pass his lips. He was grateful for Nefarious, for his silence, his kindness. He felt a strange giddiness and the entire situation itself was so surreal. There was no part of him able to comprehend how the man had taken a fancy to him, of all people. Surely he could have anyone he wanted. Compared to the others, he was so _exotic_ , for lack of a better word. He was witting, charming, simply genius. He could bend space and time to his will and the world was literally in his grasp, but for some reason he had settled for N Gin. 

He knitted his brow as insecurity churned in his stomach, the massaging behind his ears growing distant in his unease. He suddenly felt very queasy inside, and like he was holding Nefarious back. He wouldn't voice it, when he had in the past Nefarious would laugh it off, commenting he was fishing for a compliment or teasingly remark he was just being silly or self centered. Maybe Nefarious didn't know why he was attracted to N Gin either, and it was just easier to brush it off than go into that awkward conversation. Perhaps the man was just bored, or even lonesome as he was. The soft kiss to his forehead made these bothersome thoughts ebb away and fuzzy warmth flow in.

He was eased to lay back, thankful for the support of his missile so it wouldn't violently jerk his head back as it often did. Nefarious shifted beside him again, cuddling up to him and looping his long arm around his middle. He pulled him close and held him like one would a stuffed animal. Given their size difference, the comparison was not too far from the truth.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while, that restless energy having left him some as Nefarious ran his fingers along his skin, delighting as it prickled and raised under his touch. N Gins hand found his and he held it, fidgeting and playing with those warm springy pads on the ends of his otherwise cold metal fingertips. They always brought him such _joy_ though he couldn't put a meaning as to why. They were soft, spongy, and so wonderfully hot. They were almost _whimsical_ , which is something he struggled to associate with Tropy. 

He could feel the smile against his jaw as the man nuzzled into his neck affectionately. Sometimes he couldn't help but think how striking it was for Nefarious to be so handsy and almost _cuddly_ when they were alone. One would never guess it based on how he carried himself. He didn't like physical contact with other people, and would make a display of irritation when someone touched him and he was _very_ protective of his personal space. He was so _snooty_. But not with N Gin. Nefarious was so attentive and practically struggled to keep his hands to himself when they were alone, and even when they were in public. 

At work, he was distant, cool, only occasionally brushing his hair into place or picking soot and lint off his clothes. Sometimes during meetings he would teasingly nudge him with his foot under the table, or discreetly graze his fingers as he handed off documents. He would pull him into alcoves to satisfy that need to touch him, to just spent one intimate moment alone with him before they parted ways for the day, and the yearning was mutual. They were small displays of affection but there was such a _thrill_ they were doing it in secret. They were both lying to Cortex, and the rush he got from getting away with something so monumental as dating his coworker right under the man's nose was _exhilarating_.

The tablets' medicine gradually seeped into him and he could feel the intensity of his headache melt away. The low throbbing resided but the sharp pains had left him for the most part, replaced by the occasional mere twinge. He shivered some as Nefarious pulled his hand out of N Gin's grasp and instead grazed over his neck, tilting his head slightly to kiss him. It was light, sweet and earned a giggle from the smaller man.

"You're so _snuggly_ today..." He teased lightly and nudged him. He would never stop finding amusement in this stone pillar of man actually being so affectionate. It wasn't a complaint, not in the slightest. He _adored_ it, and now that he had it he couldn't imagine being without it. Nefarious was staring at him now, he could make out the outline of his features in the dim lighting. Those amber irises of his caught the light and it gave them an faint eerie glow that made them stand out. Blue skin and massive height aside, they were his most striking feature and even in darkness they commanded one's attention. 

N Gin hummed tiredly, playfully rolling one of the long strands of the man's goatee between his fingers, idly looping it around his finger and tugging slightly. It was a ploy to distract himself from the man's gaze. Tropy was so quiet and had been watching him for some time now. The attention made him flush again and he chortled, a little flustered at the incessant staring, "What?"

A quiet snicker left him as he shifted again. Restless energy radiated from him and he was clearly excited, possibly even nervous, about something. After a moment he ran his hand over his side, gradually lowering it to rest on his hip. He squeezed some, earning a wavering chuckle from the smaller man. Oh, so _that's_ what he was eager about.

"You know... I was reading earlier..." He began, low and hoarse, nuzzling into his neck again and gently nipping at the sensitive flesh, earning a small shudder in response as it sent pleasant tingles through him, "And I stumbled across something _interesting_. Apparently, certain _activities_ can actually reduce headache symptoms... They say as many as one third of the participants saw improvement."

He giggled, a blush creeping over his face. It wasn't hard to put two and two together what he was getting at. His breathing quickened as the hand trailed lower and teased along the band of his pants. It was the middle of the day and so risky to even spend this much time alone with one another, let alone indulge in 'certain activities'. Prolonged intimacy like this was such a rarity and it left the both of them with such an obvious, gnawing need. N Gin chuckled again, airy in his nervous excitement. He wouldn't deny he was certainly curious and enticed, as well as a bit flattered Nefarious had been thinking of him in his spare time, "Hehe a-and _where_ did you read something like _that_?"

"It's just something I've heard, but I'm _terribly_ curious about its accuracy..." The wry smile was audible in his voice as he hooked his fingers in the drawstring of his pants and slowly began to unfasten the knot, "Perhaps we can test it out? It's _purely_ professional of course, only for research purposes."

He giggled, wiggling slightly, eager, restless, "Oh, _well_... As long as we're being _professional_ about it, I guess I'm willing to be your test subject, _sir_."

That was all he needed. He heard Nefarious inhale deeply, satisfied, relishing in the title, the power it gave him. N Gin's heart fluttered in his chest and he was trembling as Nefarious snaked his hand into his pajama bottoms, lowering them some. He noted his partial hardness and teased him under his breath how it was apparent he was already so _eager_ to participate in this 'experiment'. He muffled himself as he squealed in a shuddering gasp as that cold metal hand of his rested between his thighs and pressed against him. 

Nefarious was such prick, he did things like this on purpose just to hear him squeak, to watch him wriggle and writhe. But between the sporadic warmth of the little pads on his fingers and his own generous heat, the metal was soon hotter than any flesh could be. The intensity of it made his eyes flutter shut and he arched into it some, yearning for it. But the touch was so teasing, nothing more than the occasional passing stroke as he massaged his thigh. Finally he moved upward, cupping him, squeezing his hardness and brushing his thumb over the tip. N Gin gave a muffled beeping hiccup and knitted his brow, silently goading the man to continue as he rolled his hips desperately.

Nefarious pulled him closer and stroked him a few times, agonizingly slow. Those hot little pads sent explosions of colour through his optics system and drove such a deep aching need in him. Heat and pleasure snaked through him and settled in his core, pulling a desperate, flustered groan from him. An airy moan left him and he bucked his hips some to try and hurry this along but the man stilled him. N Gin furrowed his brow again, a mechanized stutter leaving him as Nefarious chuckled at him, breathless, devious, "You're so _impatient_..."

His own breathing had quickened as he kissed him again, this time the sweetness had dissolved and was replaced with a wolfish fervor. His breath was hot against his face, moans soft and low, sporadic and deep in his chest as he practically purred with approval at the mixture of mechanical stuttering and reedy moans leaving the smaller man under his touch. Nefarious was holding him so tightly, muttering hushed words of decadent praise while he pumped him, steadily, quickly. _You're such a good little test subject, such a good boy, so compliant, brilliant, precious..._

His head was practically swimming with heat. All he could do is offer faltering, mechanized blips of moans and sighs of approval. Such a desperate need pulled at his core, goading him to twine his fingers in the man's hair and pull him closer to kiss him. It was clumsy, awkward, and a little painful with his jutting teeth, but Nefarious took it in stride and returned it. He panted against his lips, squeaking some as his legs twitched. God he was so good at this, the knobby heated metal of his fingers and the supple, velvet-like softness of the sensory pads were such a wonderful contrast. It had been such a long time since they'd done this- he was sensitive and already could feel himself on the verge. Nefarious knew what he liked, and how he liked it. But he also knew when to stop.

He was so close, his faint pulses of distorted colour resonated in the back of his eyes and he rolled his hips again, panting raggedly against the man's lips as he kissed him clumsily. His body betrayed him, giving telling signs he was nearly there with his needy warbling squeaks, his twitching fingers, the rapid audible huffing of the vent in his head. N Gin let out a gasping whine as he floundered, being denied release as Nefarious suddenly stilled his hand, squeezing tightly. He clutched Tropy's face and half glared at him, though the man couldn't see it in the darkness. He hissed, though it came out more as a whine, " _Y-you're such an ass..._ "

"Mm, you could at least show some appreciation." He tutted.The bastard loved edging him, toying with him and turning him into a desperate mess of hushed blipping pleas. N Gin wouldn't deny he got a thrill out of it as well, but there were times he just wanted to get on with it. He gave a sigh of annoyance then disappointment settled in completely as Nefarious pulled away from him some. He shifted so he was lower, hot breath now tickling his thighs as the man seized his hips, squeezing them playfully, affectionately.

"I thought we could try something... _different_. We don't want past 'procedures' interfering with our results, now do we?" He muttered as he kissed along his inner thigh. The words practically dripped off his tongue with the husky tone of his voice, thick with excitement. The sensation tickled oddly and made his legs twitch and tremble, another swaying titter leave him. 

His heart was pounding out of his chest and he felt dizzy and practically drunk. A small stuttering whine settled in his throat and glitching needy murmurs poured from his lips as Nefarious trailed his tongue along his length experimentally, teasingly. This was certainly different. Usually there was only time for a quick hand job here and there, a heated make out session in the supply closet or an alcove, but that's as far as it went thus far.

Soft, wet heat enveloped him entirely and it stole a shaking moan from him, tinny and uneven in its warbling octave. Small profanities left him breathlessly as he twined his fingers in Nefarious' hair, tugging and pulling, practically begging him to continue. A chuckle rolled in his throat and he obliged, gripping his hips tighter and bobbing his head graciously. Again, everything Nefarious did was so skilled. Thoughts were difficult, they were surrounded by a thick haze and he gave up on them entirely and simply melted into the sensation. 

God he was so _loud_. But he couldn't help it, that is just how he was- expressive, verbal, and the shrill reedy blips and stammers of his module certainly didn't help. It was a self feeding cycle. Pleasure would seep in, he would moan, a beep would follow, and he would become embarrassed. The embarrassment did something and made his head flood with heat, it would excite him more that he was making such a spectacle of himself because Nefarious thrived on it. It would occasionally earn a low purr of laughter from the man, a deep rumble in his chest and throat. He adored that sound of delight and right now that sporadic vibrating rumble felt especially sublime. Pleasure, another mechanized sigh, swimming heat enveloping him... 

He was sweating. The room was so small and practically a sauna at this point. His toes curled, legs twitching. Fuck, he was so good at everything he did, it wasn't fair. Nefarious suddenly stopped, the sudden absence earning a wavering gasp of disappointment from N Gin as he clutched at his hair desperately, "Uh! W-wait, no-why-why did you stop?"

A chuckle left him as he massaged his thighs playfully, "If you keep that up Cortex is sure to hear you and come _snooping_..."

That was true. Sound did carry in this old castle, but that just made it more exciting to him. The thought that someone could barge in at any moment to investigate the array of chirps and beeps, to catch them like this, or even listen in... It sent a tingling jolt of pleasure through him, and made him shudder again with hitched breathing and a nervous, wheezing chortle. 

" _You like that idea..._ " Tropy hissed quietly, an audible smirk straining his voice at this revelation, "All this worry on my end about being caught, when all along you've just been a _filthy little voyeur..._ " 

He dug his nails into the tender skin of his thighs and earned a wavering chirp of embarrassment and delight in response. Of course he did. Such a thing was simultaneously thrilling and terrifying, and such a rush of excitement came with it.

"I-i-it's... It's kind of... _exciting_ don't you think?" he muttered out breathlessly arching some with a stuttering, mechanized hiccup as Nefarious didn't respond and merely took him into his mouth once more. The sensation was incredible. It was all consuming and like something he'd never felt before. More flashing of colour and huffing steam. If he didn't know better he could swear he felt it venting from his nose and gasping mouth, but it was just the humidity. It took little time for him to near his peak again, still so sensitive from being deprived of it earlier. His face was red, his bangs clinging to his forehead, hands trembling as he ran his fingers through Tropy's hair, pulling and tugging on it with desperate whines marked by droning, quivering blips and beeps.

Nefarious had remarked before how he loved his sounds. According to him, they were precious, silly, _strange_. He loved to fluster him to hear those sputtering glitches, and loved to please him for much of the same reason. He'd always hated them, but a small part of him was starting to like them himself with the man's encouragement. A particularly loud wavering blip that practically sounded like a failing synthesizer left him without warning and it earned a hum of amusement from Tropy. His ears reddened and again all this did was add to his excitement.

The low purrs were velvet, smooth, robust as they reverberated pleasantly his through his throat. He clutched his hips tighter, pressing his nails into them. His legs trembled fervently as he thrust his hips desperately. He was so close, _so close_ and it made him feel so desperate inside. His glitching moans shifted off into airy sighs, shrill, needy. A robotic hiccup left him as he gasped, practically gulping for air among the humidity that smothered him. Nefarious was in tune with his wordless begging and quickened his pace. He did what he wanted, he was so skilled, so _gracious_. N Gin clutched his hair tightly, hands shaking with urgency and twitching as he came. The sound that left him was something entirely nonhuman and impossibly loud from such a small frame.

The sound was warped, shrill like a CD shattering in its drive and struggling to play. His optics briefly flashed, illuminating the room with a short split second burst of faint red before it began to re-calibrate itself. His system was stressed and overwhelmed by the sudden explosion of activity in his brain. There were so many colours, so many incredible sensations that welled up inside him that it was almost too much. Hot, prickling tingling pleasure tore through him violently with another jammed, mechanical groan. He held the man's head tightly by the hair bunched in his hands, holding it in place as he rode out his orgasm, and Nefarious allowed him to, humming in approval and kneading his hips sensually as they rolled under his fingers. For a moment there was nothing, darkness, ringing ears, but his senses slowly returned to him and covered him in a delightful warm blanket of afterglow.

He panted heavily, loosening his grip of the man's hair to run his fingers through it tiredly, soothingly in his appreciation. As he came down from it he grew very still as the heavy bliss left him limp, dazed, and intoxicated. The taller man was still a moment as well, then likely out of concern at the sudden catatonic display, tickled his side gingerly, curiously. He chuckled shortly, satisfied, as he felt N Gin squirm away from the touch with a muffled annoyed whine. Nefarious shifted so he was closer to him again, resting his forehead against his but recoiling some when he burned himself on the hot metal. He knew it happened because he could hear the sweat on the man's forehead hiss at the contact. N Gin tittered awkwardly, feeling a bit guilty at this, "Eheheh s-sorry..."

"It's alright. Sometimes I forget you're so hot headed..." Nefarious kissed him kindly, reassuringly, his lips salty, musky. He was sweaty, his hair was a mess and his clothes damp from steam. N Gin attempted to tidy his hair for him, though a bit clumsy in his exhaustion. It was worth an effort, and did not go unappreciated as it earned a small chuckle from the taller man. Their snuggling was cut short as he gradually pulled away then parted from him completely. He could hear Nefarious straightening his clothes, smoothing out his slacks and see the outline of him running his fingers through his hair to slick it back in its proper place. He would be leaving soon, there was so much work to be done and he had his own deadlines to meet. He'd been gone for hours already as it was.

But for a moment longer he stayed, leaned over and resting his hands on the mattress as he peered down at N Gin. His voice was low, smooth, "So... In your _professional_ opinion, would you call the experiment a success?"

The pain and throbbing still resided, but they were manageable. If anything this would allow him to get some sleep. The rush of endorphins and sudden expenditure of adrenaline were taxing on his system and left him completely useless. It needed time to stabilise itself and rest. Much like an overworked computer, he essentially shut down and thus was fading fast in the sleepy fuzzy warmth of his head. He adjusted his clothes and settled comfortably in his bed, a lazy murmur of agreement leaving him as he nodded some.

Nefarious hummed in delight. Though he couldn't see it, he knew that smug grin of his was stretched across his features as the man stared down at him. It made N Gin's lips curl into a small smile of their own as he nuzzled into his pillows. He could feel soft stroking of his hair, hear the fingers grazing against the metal side of his face tentatively, curiously. The touch grew distant and foggy as he dozed off, his restless fitful energy subsided and his head eased enough to allow sleep. Wherever Nefarious got his statistics, apparently they proved true, and he wouldn't mind testing the accuracy of this theory again sometime. Things like this needed to be looked after to ensure the data was kept accurate, after all...


End file.
